Yu Yu Hakusho Z
The following is an attempt at humourously crossing over the two series known as and . Please do understand that this is intentionally poorly written and whatnot and that, in reality, I am a fully capable writer. Please enjoy the story! Also, because I understand that some readers may not know everything about both series, I have linked to the wiki pages of some of the characters and moves. If you see text that is highlighted blue, it will take you to the wiki page on another Wikia for the character or move. The beginning The Z Fighters were all standing around when suddenly a bunch of people appeared. "Hi I'm and this and and " said Yusuke who was a guy with black hair. "Argh these people are strong so I need to kill them" said who then went SS3 and fired a at Yusuke. Yusuke then fired a and the two collided but eventually, they both just disappeared. "I'm not your enemy we don't know where we are," said Yusuke and then Goku said, "Oh I'm sorry I just assumed you were bad guys I need your help now." "Okay let's go guys we need to defeat someone," said Yusuke and then he followed Goku and then the others followed. Super Saiyan 5 and Demon Mode 2? "Look there is Cell again!" said Goku who pointed at who looked angry. "Is he a good guy or a bad guy? I don't understand" said Kuwabara who was not very smart. He had orange hair and was carrying pillows. "It seems like now is the time!" Goku said and then transformed into a Super Saiyan 5. It gave him orange hair and super cool dreadlocks. "Haha, Goku, you aren't the only one with a few new tricks, old pal!" said Yusuke who then went Demon Mode 2. His hair got super long and blue and red marking got all over his body. Cell ran up and punched and kicked them many times. Goku and Yusuke fought with all their might but couldn't fight Cell. Then said "I can help too!" but he was too weak so he stayed in the same place. Then Yusuke and Goku did fusion to make Super Demon Mode 7 Yusoku. Yusoku then made big Spirit Gun Kamehameha which was like a big blue ball that he fired out of his fingertips and it hurt Cell. Cell then said he was sorry and left. Hiei is actually bad! New rival! "Good job you," said who then howled like wolf. "I'm going to go finish off Cell by hitting him with sword, " said Kuwabara who then started running after Cell but Cell was faster so he didn't catch up and it was quite funny really. "Haha, you fools. I am still a bad guy and stronger than ever now," said Hiei who then ran at and sliced him in half. "Who wants to take me next." "Gah, you are too strong for me now. I can't do anything. Your power level is twenty points above mine. You will beat me." said Yusoku who then flew away super fast to train super hard. Training Yusoku went to a place in the woods and trained really hard. They trained for like 20 minutes and got even stronger. "We almost as strong as Hiei now!" said Yusoku before punching the air. Then, POOF, they got defused and became weaker. Then Hiei came and punched Goku hard. He fell. "Now you all die now! Mwahahahahaha!" said Hiei but then Kurama came and he had red hair and looked 16 years old but was actually a lot older because he was a demon. "Stop right there you evil person!" said Kurama and then kicked Hiei. Hiei fell too. Then Kurama and Yusuke fought for fun. But while they were fighting shot them in the back of the mouth/head. The plot is getting heavy! Find out what happens next time on Yu Yu Hakusho Z! Pilaf is now good but bad but strong so good came and said, "I have three eyes." But thought that he had three eyes so he would be Hiei so he attacked him but it was no good because Tien was better. Hiei said, "Haha, little mime guy you are silly." Then Tien high fived him because he thought the same thing. "Wait aren't you bad?" said . "No I was joking because I am funny," said Hiei. then everybody laughed like on TV because Hiei was funny. Suddenly, came and said everybody watch out BonPara is bad now so he kills all with his bad singing." Paranoid Android And then BonPara say "AMbition makes you look pretty angry rain down from a great height" but that's a good song so nobody died but Pan cause she sucks. Suddenly Future Ox-King comes and says I hear to warn you of bad things. Now he was important so people listened to him. and now mr. Android 4 was gonna kill all of them reaaaalll slooow. thank you Future Ox-King " said Pan but then he exploded. Pilaf reappeared and said he was a robot and then Chi-Chi said no that means I am an android too and then she also spontaneously combusts but then stopped it with milk jugs. "Here milk jugs make people stronger so no more self-combustion" and then Yusuke and the others sighed and carried the milk jugs but Android 4 said, "I am paranoid" and got scared and ran away on a broomstick. Kuwabara jumps around with a sword and then fuses with to make Kuwababa who really isn't any stronger. "You're going down now!" said Kuwababa but then he jumped fell and said oops. Honoring Kidvegeta the greatest writer ever Yusuke: Spirit gun! Android 4: ACh! Too powerful!!!111 Kuwabara: Nice job Yusuke! You did awesome bro! Vegeta: Pssh, it was decent, punk. Watch this Goku: Why'd you have to do that Vegeta? Vegeta: Sorry I didn't mean it Pilaf survived?! That's impossible said "It's okay Vegeta" and revived everybody and the planet and all that stuff "Thanks, Shenron," said because he was the protector of Earth "You're welcome," said Shenron but then he fused with Future Ox-King but nobody in the world noticed besides Ox-King. "Pilaf is greater and will kill because of it," said Pilaf in the third person for some reason. He then punched Goku but was not very important so it didn't count very much. "Krillin, finish him off for me." said and then Krillin punched Pilaf so everything was better and peace was restored to the universe. PILAF SAGA ENDED Category:Humorous DD Stories